totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chiński Mur
W ostatnich odcinkach Świata Totalnej Porażki. W ostanim odcinku to się dopiero działo - było 1 podsumowanie w którym odpadnięci uczestnicy musieli wykopać jedną osobę - Eva wykopała Bridgette , a zwycięską drużyną zostali Afrykanie Jeszcze wcześniej była - Włoska Pizza drużyny miały ustalone różne wyzwania ale ostatecznie było jedno - Włoska pizza i spaghetti , a później te drużyny które zostały musiały płynąć gondolami ostatecznie zwyciężyli Australijczycy a przegrali Europejczycy którzy wykopali Evę W samolocie, Afrykanie Beth - Co się dzieje Gwen ? Gwen '''- Trent sądzi ,że go zdradziłam. '''Beth - A to prawda ? Gwen '- Może nie no po prostu lubię Duncana chociaż jest w innej drużynie. '''Beth -' Nie martw się. 'Gwen - '''Och ten przeklęty Scott zapłaci mi za to. '''Lindsay -' A ty naprawdę kogo kochasz Duncana czy Trenta ? 'Gwen -' O to ty Lindsay. '''Linsay - No więc ? Gwen -''' Nie wiem. Europejczycy 'Cameron '- Smutno tu jest bez Evy 'Owen '- No właśnie masz coś do jedzenia Cam ? 'Cameron '- Nie ? '''Tyler - Szkoda ,że ją wykopaliśmy Harold '- Co się dzieje Tyler ? '''Tyler '- Smutno mi bez Lindsay 'Owen -' A mi bez Izzy 'Harold -' A mi bez Leshawny 'Zoi '- Uwaga , uwaga pasażerowie dzisiaj lądujemy w Chinach ,a dokładnie w Pekinie gdzie się zaczyna słynny chiński mur. Po wylądowaniu w Pekinie 'Moli '- Nasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie zaczyna się właśnie na początku słynnego chińskiego muru 'Samanta - '''Wyzwanie polega na tym żeby każda druzyna przebyła jak najszybciej ten chiński mur '''Zoi '- Ta drużyna która to zrobi najszybciej wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie '''Moli - '''Tylko uwaga na przeszkody w stylu bomb , pojazdy czekają na was tam odpowiednie do koloru drużyny ,a więc dam wam jeszcze kilka min ale za chwilę startujemy Europejczycy '''Jo - Prędko nie obijać tu mi się dobieć do ................osła ? 3 min. później Jo '- Dobra wszyscy weszli na osła ? '''Harold -' Tak. '''Owen - Jescze ja. Tyler '- Nie ma miejsca. '''Jo '- Mam pomysł Cameron się będzie trzymał tyłu osła czyli za ogon a Owen usiądzie na jego miejsce dobra ? '''Owen - '''Podoba mi się. '''Cameron - Za to mi nie. Azjaci Heather - Ej zobaczcie mamy dorożkę. Dakota - '''Tylko kto ją będzie ciągnął ? '''Heather - Może ty Staci ? Staci -''' Dobrze mogę ja a wiecie wogóle ,że dorożkę wymyślił mój pra pr........... 'Wszycy -' Tak wiemy Staci. 'Heather '- Dobra, wszyscy do dorożki musimy to wygrać. 'Lightning '- Szibam no właśnie już nie chcę mieć drużyny patałachów. Afrykanie '''Lindsay - Gdzie nasz pojazd ? Beth - Nie ma go tu. Lindsa'''y - B możesz coś wymyślisz ? '''B - - 10 min. później Geof'f - Zobaczcie B skonstruował.......rower z 6 miejcami ? '''Beth '- Łał ale długi. Amerykanie Północni '''Anne Maria - Zobaczcie mamy............. deskorolki ? Izzy '- Ale fajnie '''Leshawna '- Dobra wchodźmy na nie i jedźmy już Amerykanie Południowi '''Katie - Gdzie nasz pojazd Sadie ? Sadie - Nie wiem Katie Katie '''- Dawn my na chwile idziemy do Afrykanów '''Dawn - Dobrze Zoey -''' Gdzie nasz pojazd ? 'DJ -' To chyba to '''Mike - Hulajnogi ? Zoey '- Chyba tak '''Zoey -' Gdzie są Katie i Sadie ? 'Dawn -' Poszły do Afrykanów 'Mike '- Dziewczyny chodźcie 'Sadie -' Idziemy Mike 'Katie i Sadie '- Pa Trent 'Trent '- Pa ? 'Gwen - '''Już masz nowe dziewczyny ! '''Trent -' Co - nie Gwen 'Gwen -' Idę do Duncana 'Trent - '''To idź Australijczycy '''Courtney -' Gdzie nasz pojazd ? 'Alejandro -' Nie mamy go 'Cody -' Co ?! 'Dunacn -' Musimy iść pieszo 'Gwen -' Hej Duncan 'Duncan -' Hej Gwen 'Courtney -' Przestań się z nią zadawać Duncan 'Gwen -' Dobra ja idę pa 'Duncan -' Pa 'Courtney -' Co to miało znaczyć ?! 'Samanta - '''Jesteście przygotowani , a więc START. ''Drużyny ruszyły. Europejczycy '''Jo - Czemu ten głupi osioł nie chce iść ? Owen -''' Nie wiem 'Jo -' Cicho bądź...rusz się wreszcie... Jo kopie osła. Osioł tylnymi nogami strąca Camerona, wyrzuca go poza mur i szybko biegnie. '''Cameron - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Jo -''' Zwolnij ośle ! Osioł zwalnia i staje. 'Tyler '- Jo jak nie mamy Camerona to znowu przegramy wyzwanie 'Jo -' A niech to. Azjaci 'Heather -' Dalej Staci 'Staci -' Już nie mogę 'Lightning -' Daj wymienię się z tobą 'Staci '- Dzięki 'Lightning - '''Teraz Ligtning wam pokaże jak się biegnie '''Heather - '''No to się nazywa bieg '''Justin '- Jak tam Dakota ? 'Dakota '- O hej Justin 'Justin -' Jak tam z Samem ? 'Dakota - 'Źle on myśli ,że jego z tobą zdradzam 'Justin - '''A jak ty uważasz ? '''Dakota - '''Ja kocham Sama ale jednocześnie ciebie - nie wiem Afrykanie '''Lindsay '- Dzięki B - dzięki tobie chyba dzisiaj znowu wygramy '''Beth - '''No właśnie '''B - - Geoff '- Co tam Gwen ? '''Gwen '- Nic 'Geoff -' Co ? 'Gwen -' Może na razie nie rozmawiajmy bo jedziemy przecież 'Geoff '- Dobra Amerykanie Północni 'Anne Maria -' Dalej , szybciej dzisiaj musimy wygrać. 'Leshawna -' Wolniej Leshawna za wami nie zadąża. 'Anne Maria -' Sam odłuż tę grę. '''Sam - Nie teraz mam ostatni poziom. Anne Maria wyrzuca grę Sama poza mur. Sam '- Czyś ty zwariowała ? '''Anne Maria -' Szybciej Sam nie trać czasu. 'Sam -' No już dobra. 'Noah -' Szybciej Leshawna. 'Leshawna '- Nie mogę męczę się. 'Sam -' Chwila mam pomysł Leshawna - przypnij swoją deskorolkę do Anny Marii. 'Leshawna -' Ok Sam. 'Anne Maria '- Dobra dalej Leshawna pomóż mi 'Leshawna '- Ok Amerykanie Południowi 'Katie -' Nigdy nie dogonimy reszty 'Sadie - '''To prawda te hulajnogi są za wolne '''Zoey '- Nie traćcie nadziei jeszcze wygramy masz jakiś pomysł Dawn ? 'Dawn '- Moglibyśmy .................... nie wiem 'Mike - '''Nic nie szkodzi po prostu musimy mocno przyspieszyć '''DJ '- No Australijczycy 'Courtney -' Nigdy ich nie dogonimy przecież jesteśmy pieszo 'Cody '- Chwila moglibyśmy użyć .......................................tu niczego nie ma 'Alejandro -' Szybciej amigos zobaczcycie jeszcze ,że wygramy tylko uwaga na bomby Europejczycy 'Jo -' Camerona jeszcze nie ma ,a my stoimy w miejscu 'Tyler -' No własnie już jakieś 15 min 'Harold -' Może bez niego wyruszymy 'Cameron -' Nie tak szybko 'Owen -' Skąd ty się tak szybko wziąłeś ? 'Cameron '- To długa historia ruszajmy już 'Jo - '''Dalej osioł ''Jo znowu kopie osła. 'Cameron -' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! 'Tyler - '''O nie znowu gdzieś wyleciał ? '''Cameron - '''Trzymam się '''Jo -' Szybko dogoń nas 'Cameron -' Już pędzę 'Jo -' Jest Azjaci 'Heather - 'Świetnie jesteśmy na prowadzeniu 'Dakota -' Uwaga bomba '''Lightning - '''Co ? '''Wszyscy - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Heather '- O nie '''Lightning - '''Co się dzieje ? '''Heather -' Szybciej biegnij Lightning ! '''Zoi - Dobra według mnie to na tyle wszystkie drużyny STOP zobaczmy na tabelę wyników Tabela wyników 1. Afrykanie 2. Europejczycy 3. Azjaci 4. Amerykanie Północni 5. Amerykanie Południowi 6. Australijczycy Moli -''' Wyszło na to ,że dzisiaj znowu wygrali Afrykanie 'Afrykanie -' Jest ! 'Samanta '- A przegrali znowu Australijczycy 'Australijczycy '- Nie ! Wieczorem w samolocie '''Głosowanie Cody - Scott Duncan - Courtney Courtney - Duncan Alejandro - Cody Scott - Cody Zoi -''' Pierwszą złotą stauetkę Chin dostaje ......................................................Alejandro , drugą ................................................Scott 'Moli -' Trzecią ..............................................Courtney , a ostatnią ................................................................dostaje .....................................................................Duncan 'Samanta -' A więc wylatujesz Cody chcesz coś powiedzieć zanim zrobisz skok wstydu ? 'Cody -' Pa wszyscy miło z wami było ale już pora na mnie tak już chyba musiało być 'Cody -' Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! 'Zoi '- Fajnie krótko i na temat 'Moli - '''Pa Cody '''Duncan - '''Pa Cody '''Samanta - '''A więc dzisiaj wyleciał Cody, kto jutro, kto pojutrze ? - tego wszystkiego i jeszcze więcej dowiecie się jutro w 'Świecie Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki